Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013
Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 (イナズマイレブンGOストライカーズ 2013, Inazuma Irebun GO Sutoraikāzu 2013) is an Inazuma Eleven spin-off game for the Nintendo Wii, featuring characters from the original DS games, and the main characters of Inazuma Eleven GO and Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. It was revealed in the September 2012 issue of CoroCoro. It's possible to play online with other people, even in a battle of 4 vs 4, which wasn't possible in the previous games. Playable teams Beginner Shinsei Cup *'Shinsei Raimon' *'Raimon' *'Second Raimon' Legend Cup *'Inazuma Legend Japan' *'Inazuma Japan' *'Neo Japan' Advanced Tenmas Cup *'Tenmas' *'Teikoku Gakuen' *'Zeus' Girls Cup *'Girls Team' *'Chaos' *'Aliea Gakuen' Expert FFI Cup *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' *'Little Gigant' *'Orpheus' Emperors Cup *'Dark Emperors' *'Dark Angel' *'Ogre' Master Zero Cup *'Zero' *'Protocol Omega' *'Kakumei Senbatsu' Sectors Cup *'Fifth Sectors' *'Zanark Domain' *'Destructchers' Playable characters (exclusive) *'Tsurugi Yuuichi' *'San' Unlockable characters/forms *Fei Rune + Tyrano (Mixi Max): Defeat Tenmas *Shindou Takuto + Oda Nobunaga (Mixi Max): Defeat Protocol Omega (Mixed) *Kirino Ranmaru + Jeanne d'Arc (Mixi Max): Defeat Protocol Omega (Mixed) *Nishiki Ryouma + Sakamoto Ryouma (Mixi Max): Reach Level 3 and Defeat Zanark Domain *Tsurugi Kyousuke + Okita Souji (Mixi Max): Reach Level 3 and Defeat Zanark Domain *Nishizono Shinsuke + Ryuu Gentoku (Mixi Max): Defeat Zanark Domain *Amemiya Taiyou + Shokatsu Koumei (Mixi Max): Defeat Zanark Domain *Zanark Avalonic + Sousou (Mixi Max): Defeat Zanark Domain *Zanark Avalonic + Clara Jane (Mixi Max): Reach Level 3 *Fei Rune + Big (Mixi Max): Reach Level 3 and defeat Zanark Domain *Torb + Tochan (Mixi Max): Reach Level 3 *Nanobana Kinako + Master Dragon (Mixi Max): Reach Level 3 and defeat Zanark Domain *Matsukaze Tenma + King Arthur (Mixi Max): Reach Level 2 (Tenmas) and play a training mini-game with both Tenmas after defeating Zanark Domain *Matsukaze Tenma + Shuu (Mixi Max): 50% Friendship Shuu and Matsukaze Tenma (Tenmas) *Tsurugi Yuuichi + Tsurugi Kyousuke (Mixi Max): 50% Friendship Tsurugi Kyousuke and Tsurugi Yuuichi *Rei Rukh: Buy Alpha, Beta and Gamma *SARU: Buy Zanark Avalonic, Fei Rune, Nanobana Kinako, Torb and Amemiya Taiyou *Genda Koujirou (Shin Teikoku): Buy every Genda Koujirou *Sakuma Jirou (Shin Teikoku): Buy every Sakuma Jirou *Fudou Akio (Shin Teikoku): Buy every Fudou Akio *Yamino Kageto (Raimon): Buy Yamino Kageto (Dark Emperors) *Nishigaki Mamoru (normal form) : Buy Nishigaki Mamoru (Dark Emperors) *Sugimori Takeshi (normal form) : Buy Sugimori Takeshi (Dark Emperors) Unlockable hissatsu techniques Shoot hissatsu *Big Bang: Have 100% friendship between Hiroto, Fubuki and Kidou from Inazuma Japan. *Butterfly Dream: Have 50% friendship between Rika and Touko. *Chaos Break: Have 100% friendship between Sekai Senbatsu Kai Aphrodi, Nagumo and Suzuno from Fire Dragon. *Crossfire: Have 75% friendship between Gouenji from Second Raimon and Fubuki from Inazuma Japan. *Dark Phoenix: Have 100% friendship between Kazemaru, Someoka and Max from Dark Emperors. *Death Break: Have 100% friendship between Baddap, Eskaba and Mistre. *Death Zone 2: Have 100% friendship between Kidou, Endou and Domon from Second Raimon. *Dragon Tornado: Have 50% friendship between Gouenji and Someoka from Raimon. *Fire Blizzard: Have 100% friendship between Burn and Gazel. *Fire Tornado DD: Have 100% friendship between Raimon Tenma and Tsurugi Kyousuke. *Fire Tornado TC: Have 100% friendship between Tenmas Tenma, Taiyou and Tsurugi Kyousuke. *God Wind: Have 50% friendship between Tenmas Tenma and Inazuma Legend Japan Gouenji. *Gran Fenrir: Have 100% friendship between Mark, Dylan and Ichinose from Sekai Senbatsu Kai. *Grand Fire: Have 75% friendship between Gouenji, Hiroto and Toramaru from Inazuma Japan. *Great Blaster: Have 100% friendship between Hakuryuu and Tsurugi Kyousuke. *Honoo no Kazamidori: Have 50% friendship between Gouenji and Kazemaru from Raimon. *Inazuma 1gou: Have 75% friendship between Endou and Gouenji from Raimon. *Inazuma 1gou Otoshi: Have 100% friendship between Kabeyama, Endou and Gouenji from Raimon. *Inazuma Break : Have 75% friendship between Kidou, Endou and Gouenji from Raimon. *Inazuma Otoshi : Have 50% friendship between Gouenji and Kabeyama from Raimon. *Jet Stream: Have 100% friendship between Endou, Gouenji and Toramaru from Inazuma Japan. *Koutei Penguin 3gou: Have 100% friendship between Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma from Inazuma Japan. *Last Death Zone: Have 75% friendship between Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma from Inazuma Legend Japan. *Maximum Fire: Reach level 3 with Gouenji from Raimon. *Omega Attack: Have 100% friendship between Alpha, Beta and Gamma. *Prime Legend: Have 100% friendship between Gouenji and Kidou from Raimon. *Saikyou Eleven Hadou: Have 50% friendship between Raimon Tenma and The Ultimate Eleven; everyone must have their Mixi Max unlocked. *Shadow Ray: Have 75% friendship between Sein and Desuta. *Supernova: Have 100% friendship between Gran, Ulvida and Wheeze from Aliea Gakuen. *Tatsumaki Otoshi: Have 50% friendship between Kabeyama and Kazemaru from Inazuma Japan. *The Birth: Have 100% friendship between Fubuki and Hiroto from Inazuma Japan. *The Earth: Have 100% friendship between Endou and Gouenji from Second Raimon and Fubuki from Inazuma Japan. *The Hurricane: Have 75% friendship between Kazemaru and Fubuki from Inazuma Japan. *The Phoenix: Have 75% friendship between Ichinose, Endou and Domon from Raimon. *Tri-Pegasus: Have 50% friendship between Ichinose, Endou and Domon from Raimon. *Triangle ZZ: Have 50% friendship between Kishibe, Sousuke and Yoshihiko. *Triple Boost: Have 75% friendship between Kazemaru, Kurimatsu and Shishido from Dark Emperors. *Twin Boost F: Have 50% friendship between Gouenji and Kidou from Raimon. *Unicorn Boost: Have 50% friendship between Mark and Dylan from Sekai Senbatsu Kai. *Wyvern Blizzard: Have 50% friendship between Raimon Someoka and Atsuya. *Zero Magnum: Have 75% friendship between Hakuryuu and Shuu. Offense hissatsu *Kazaana Drive: Have 50% friendship between Tenmas Tenma and Inazuma Legend Japan Kazemaru. *Killer Fields: Have 50% friendship between Kidou and Fudou from Inazuma Japan. Block hissatsu *Deep Jungle: Have 50% friendship between Sakuma, Kazemaru and Kabeyama from Inazuma Legend Japan. Catch hissatsu *God Hand W: Have 50% friendship between Tenmas Tenma and Inazuma Legend Japan Endou. *Great The Hand: Reach level 3 with Raimon Endou. *Omega The Hand: Reach level 3 with Second Raimon Endou. *God Catch: Reach level 3 with Inazuma Japan Endou. *Mugen no Kabe : Have 75% friendship between Genda, Gouin and Makiya from Neo Japan. *High Voltage : 50% friendship between Zagomel, Gebo, and Bubo from Ogre. *Dual Smash: 50% friendship between Kageno and Sugimori Takeshi from Dark Emperors. Keshin/Keshin Armed hissatsu *Justice Wing/Pegasus Break/Mach Wind (Armed): Reach level 2 and 3 with Raimon Tenma. *God Wind (Armed): Reach level 3 with Raimon Tenma and have 50% friendship between Tenmas Tenma and Inazuma Legend Japan Gouenji. *Lost Angel/Death Drop (Armed): Reach level 2 and 3 with Tsurugi Kyousuke. *Harmonics/Olympus Harmony (Armed): Reach level 2 and 3 with Shindou. *Joker Rains (Armed): Reach level 3 and have 75% friendship between Tsurugi Kyousuke and Shindou. *Bushin Renzan/Denrai Houtou (Armed): Reach level 2 and 3 with Nishiki. *Valkyrie Flag/Deep Mist (Armed): Reach level 2 and 3 with Kirino. *Majin The Hand/Buttobi Punch (Armed): Reach level 2 and 3 with Shinsuke. *White Breath/Dragon Blaster (Armed): Reach level 2 and 3 with Hakuryuu. *Maou no Ono: Reach level 3 with Shuu. *Sunshine Force/Ryuusei Blade (Armed): Reach level 2 and 3 with Taiyou. *Great Blaster (Armed): Reach level 3 with Tsurugi Kyousuke and Hakuryuu and have 100% friendship between them. *Death Drop (Ma Senshi Pendragon Armed): Reach level 3 with Yuuichi. *Spinning Transam (Armed): Reach level 3 with Alpha. *Double Shot (Armed): Reach level 3 with Beta. *Gamma Strike (Armed): Reach level 3 with Gamma. *Omega Attack (Armed): Reach level 3 with Alpha, Beta and Gamma and have 100% friendship between them. *Mortal Smash: Reach level 3 with SARU. Keshin Fusions *Sei Kishi Arthur: Get 100% friendship between Shuu and Hakuryuu. *Matei Gryphon: Get 100% friendship between Raimon Tenma, Shindou, and Tsurugi Kyousuke. Password characters Japanese version *Inaba Taian = いでよカマイタチ (Ideyo kamaitachi) *Seto Midori = ちゃんばらおたく (Chiyanbara otaku) *Miyabino Reiichi = パワースパイク! (Pawa-supaiku!) *Yamana Akane = しんさまだいすき (Shin-sama daisuki) *Tsurugi Yuuichi = ほくろがめじるし (Hokurogamejirushi) *Sorano Aoi = かわいくてつよい (Kawaikute tsuyoi) *San = えいがでげきとつ (Eiga de gekitotsu) Trailers Opening Ending Trivia *Mixi Max stays until the end of the match unless you use 2-3 hissatsus with that character. *The kit and emblem for Shinsei Inazuma Japan are available in the game. *The emblems of The Lagoon and Perfect Cascade are available but the teams itself are not, except for their captains, respectively Saryuu Evan and Rei Rukh, who are available. *After defeating Raimon, the club room can be changed to the club room of the original series although the training area is still the same. *Several hissatsu were removed from certain players, presumably because of balance issues. Among them, X Blast and Super Elastico from Ulvida, Gigantic Bomb from Shuten, a Mixi Max transformation from SARU and Screwdriver from Gouenji Shuuya. They can still be accessed through hacking and they appear to have animations and sounds alike already coded in. *Animations for each hissatsu are rigged to the characters' bodytype (regular, female, short, fat and muscular), not the characters themselves. Because of that, it's possible to hack moves to characters who weren't supposed to own them, but they won't produce the corresponding animation. *This is the first game of the Strikers series to allow a different emblem to the uniform the team is wearing. *When playing online, the commentator is always Kakuma Keita . Navigation